filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Realm 6.2
Realm 6.2, also known as the Nairobi Desert is one of Chin-Chin's many pet realms. The Nairobi Desert resembles the Sahara desert at first glance, being mostly dunes, rocky outcroppings and a few oases here and there. The sandiest parts of the desert are utterly uninhabited, while others support plant life in the form of small shrubs. Filthy Frank and his friends live here; most of his friends are not from Realm 6.2. The dimension of Realm 6.2 that Frank and the others live in is a subrealm known as Neo-Tokyo 1988, a massive city that holds most of Realm 6.2's population. Realm 6.2 is under the protection of the Based God and the host of most humans and Lycra. This realm is also where New York City is located, itself comprising the Chin-Chin territory of Bautista, the Chin Chin Hazard Bunker 19 and Neo-Tokyo 1988. Most time in Realm 6.2 is counted in Chromosomes (CH). History THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Before 1000ch B.C: * Red Fly joins the Tempura Boyz * Chin-Chin begins his attack on Realm 6.2. After infecting many civilians with new chromosomes, he is challenged by the Tempura Boyz. Chin-Chin swiftly defeats them, but Red Fly survives the encounter. After suffering serious head trauma, Red Fly cannot remember his name or of his past experiences, but does somehow retain his powers despite his power object being destroyed. He adopts the name "Filthy Frank" and seeks refuge in an apartment complex. * Frank graduates from High School and goes on to get a degree in Internet Retardation, along with a degree in Education from the University of the Republic of Congo. * Frank witnesses the Berlin Wall fall. He also has a brief relationship with a Lycra named Mr. Magic Man while in Berlin. * Many chromosomes pass, and Frank turns 50. * Pink Guy and Safari Man move into Frank's Apartment without asking if they could stay. Despite their rude entrance, the three bond as a family. * Frank meets Red Dick 1000ch B.C: * Pink Guy beats Red Dick in a Rock-Paper-Scissors duel. Red Dick gets butthurt about it and orders Prometheus to attack Pink Guy. After whooping his ass, Pink Guy calls upon Chin-Chin to aid him in his time of need. Since Chin-Chin was watering his "fucking plants" on the road to Jacksonville, Florida, he heard the cry and decided to help out. Red Dick attacked Chin-Chin, but was no match for the Dark Lord. Prometheus jumped in and saves Red Dick by one-shotting Chin-Chin with the solid lead trash can. Prometheus, Red Dick and Pink Guy all escape before Chin-Chin's fury is unleashed. 2000ch A.C * Filthy Frank forgets to perform his daily sacrifice to Chin-Chin. Chin-Chin takes Salamander Man captive because of Frank's disobedience. * Frank gathers ten ultimate sacrifices for Chin-Chin * Frank and Red Dick use the Closet to jettison themselves 6000 Chromosomes into the future, where Chin-Chin resides. 8000ch A.C * Filthy Frank and Red Dick go to The Rock-Paper-Scissors Arena to present the sacrifices. Along the way, they encounter Pink Guy, who is ecstatic to see them after 6000 Chromosomes. The three devise a plan to keep the civilians safe in case the Dark Lord doesn't like the sacrifices, and Pink Guy leaves to warn people of the Dark Lord's presence in McDonald's. * Chin-Chin is not satisfied, as Frank did not bring his own sacrifice, but lets Salamander Man leave when he hears his beautiful assfluting skills. Trivia *Realm 6.2 connects to Jacksonville, Florida and thus, Realm 6, through The Rock Paper Scissors Arena. *Creatures that are known to originate from 6.2 include Frank, Pink Guy, Safari Man, Salamander Man, Mr. Magic Man, Red Dick, Tit Job and Prometheus. Other notable entities, like Chin-Chin, Dade, Pillow Man, Lil B, Mr. Negi, Plastic Pinocchio, Creepy Dude and Percy The Pigeon are most certainly not of this realm. *Realm 6.2 is where Frank's research lab is located. *In "PINK SEASON: THE PROPHECY", Realm 6.2 was incorrectly known as Realm iii. Category:Realms